Yelling, screaming, and running
by FeketePillango
Summary: We have: Kankuro with his mental breakdowns, a hormonal Temari, and a Kazekage whom is at the wrong places in the wrong times. There is no way we can quit this teen-drama. And there is just yelling, screaming, and running in the house! Can they handle it?- some interesting moments from the siblings' life. R&R Please?
1. Kankuro's mental breakdown

**I was borrrrrrrred. Again. And I was like: "Hey! I love those three! What about a story for them?" And the idea just popped in my head. So yeah... some moments from the siblings' life. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Temari was lying on the floor reading a book. It was one of those little moments, when she had some time for herself, and was not ruined by her brothers. But it was quite. A little bit too quite…

- AAAAHH! But I-I don't want to! NO! Just leave me ALONE ALREADY!- Temari sighed heavily. Kankuro was heaving a mental breakdown… Again.

- Kankuro! Come back here!- shouted Gaara. This town really needed a therapist.

Temari walked over, and opened her door, but almost fell backwards, when Kankuro ran past her, followed by an exasperated Kazekage close behind. Gaara panted heavily. She assumed that he was running after Kankuro for a long time now.

- Gaara, you really need to hire a therapist.- she said while helping her brother catch Kankuro.

- Yeah, I know.

After that, they were running and yelling all the afternoon.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? R&R Please! Comments are apreciated! C:**


	2. Cheating and PMS-ing

Temari was crying and screaming in her pillow.

"How could he? That bastard!"

She still couldn't believe that her boyfriend, Shikamaru, was cheating on her. And to make things worse, she was PMS-ing. That meant a lot more of stress.

"T-Temari, are you alright?"- asked Kakuro from the other side of the door. Nobody wanted to be near a stressed Temari. Nobody.

"What do you think cat-head!?"- she yelled at her brother while throwing a pillow at her door.

"I think you should just leave her alone."- said Gaara.

"Yeah, I think so… I hadn't seen her that hormonal in my whole life."- said Kankuro scratching the back of his head.

"What did you say?! I'm not hormonal! Come here you asshole!"

"The bunker?"- asked Gaara scared. ( Yeah, scared. Have you seen Temari PMS-ing? You know how scary she is?! O.O)

"The bunker."

And with that they were hiding from Temari for the rest of the day, while she screamed:

"Fuck! Where are you?! I. WANT. MY. CHOCOLATE!"

* * *

**Well? What do you think? R&R Please! Comments are apreciated! C:**


	3. Temari-sensei?

"Kankuro-sama! We want to learn puppetry!"

"Yeah! Can you teach us? Please?"- three kids were jumping up and down around Kankuro. From the look on his face everybody could easily tell, that those three were already on his nerves.

"Are you sure, that it is a good idea?"- asked Gaara while massaging the bridge of his nose.- "Did you forget what happened last time?"

"Totally! Temari will be more than happy to teach something to those kids!"- exclaimed Kankuro avoiding his brothers second question. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

The truth to be told, they were trying to make Temari forget about her break up with Shikamaru. She was now on a mission, and as soon as she returns, she will be assigned as sensei for the three genin.

"Hey guys!"- shouted someone tiredly. They all looked at her with surprised faces.

"Temari! What a coincidence! We were talking about you!"- shouted back Kankuro.

As Temari walked closer it became obvious that she was drunk.

"So… Temari. Will you be the sensei of those three? Pretty please?"- asked Kankuro in a high pitched voice. Gaara sweat dropped at his brothers immaturity, and Temari looked at him questioningly.

"Sure, why not?"- she shrugged. That definitely wasn't the answer they expected.

"Eh, cool! See you later!"- shouted Kankuro while running away from her, before she changes her mind… Dragging the Kazekage with him.

The next day, Temari was having a massive hangover. She thought, that a walk in Suna will calm her.

Meanwhile, Kankuro and Gaara were sitting in the living room drinking some tea. Suddenly the door went wide open, hitting the wall, and revealing a very very angry Temari.

"Will you bother explaining me, why are those three on my heels everywhere I go?!"- yelled Temari pointing at the three hyperactive kids around her.

"They are your students. You are their sensei. I don't see what is the problem here."- smirked Kankuro.

Temari sweat dropped.

"Eh… Kankuro. You know very well, that when I am drunk I agree at almost everything…"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I asked you yesterday… Anyways, why don't you teach something to them?"- said Kankuro leaving the room with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah! Teach us something!"

"Please! Please! Please!"- Temari was starting to lose her temper.

"Ok… I have some paperwork, so yeah… Bye."- murmured Gaara leaving.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"What the hell Kankuro! Gaara! Don't dare leaving me with those brats! YOU BASTARDS! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

**I was thinking… When Temari isn't drunk, she is all grumpy and angry. So that means: When she**** is**** drunk, she is actually nice... Right?**

**Anyways, R&R Please!**


End file.
